Winter Romance
by bridget21
Summary: Hermione has met the perfect guy, and Ginny keeps saying that they would be the cutest couple. Hermione is wondering if he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend. PS: This is my first story, please review it.
1. Accident

As the 16-year-old Hermione Granger walked down the snow covered path, she couldn't stop thinking about Josh.

Josh was a new student at Hogwarts. Ginny, her best friend, had introduced the two and they immediately hit it off. He had everything Hermione was looking for. Great looks, intelligence, sense of humor, he was caring, patient, and everything else to Hermione.

She was hoping he would be her girlfriend, but he hadn't asked her yet. Ginny was always saying that they would be the cutest couple, but Hermione was having her doubts.

It was winter at the castle and it was as cold as ever, but winter was Hermione's favorite season anyways. Her and Ginny would always have sleepovers in the common room. They were usually gossiping, having pillow fights, looking at some catalogs and picking which outfits they liked best, looking at 101 beauty spells, talking about boys, drinking hot chocolate or the usual mouth-watering butter beer.

Suddenly Hermione's butt was in the snow and her books were scattered everywhere.

"Oh my god, sorry I didn't see you there, are you ok?" said Josh.

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks." said Hermione as she was being pulled up out of the snow by a strong arm.

Once she was on her feet she immediately reached down to gather up her books. As she was reaching for her diary that was lying in the snow, the same hand that had helped her up, picked it up instead.

She reached for her potions book instead, and yet again Josh's hand reached it first, but she put her hand on top oh his, trying to make it look like an accident. Once their hands touched, they both looked into each others eyes for a quick second then went on gathering the rest of her books.

"Here you go," said Josh, "Sorry about running in to you."

"Thanks, it's fine." said Hermione.

"So you're sure that you're ok?

"I'm perfectly ok."

"Well I'll hope to see you soon then."

"You too."

And at that they both walked their separate ways.


	2. The Letter

Please review!

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Later that night at dinner, Hermione was telling Ginny everything that had happened with Josh. Ginny was excited for Hermione because she thought for sure that Josh liked her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "I wish."

After feasting on chicken wings and lots of other great stuff, Ginny and Hermione went up to the common room. Once they had arrived, they took a seat on their favorite red velvet couch. There was a warm crackling fire and a few other Gryffindors were finishing up their homework for the day.

After hours and hours of talking everyone except the two girls had gone up to bed. They decided to go get the blankets off of their bed so they could sleep in the warm, cozy common room. Once they got all set up to go to bed they went and got their night gowns on.

While they were talking Ginny remembered that she had to send a letter to her mom for her birthday tomorrow. If she sent it now it would get there just in time. After grabbing the letter she had already written the girls headed for the owlery.

Once they had arrived to the owlery Ginny gave the letter to a brown and black spotted owl. As soon as the owl had flown out of the window, they headed back towards the common room. On the way back they spotted Filtch's cat, but luckily made it back by running as fast as they could.

Back at the common room they were trying the 101 beauty spells and sipping hot cocoa. It had been a fun day Hermione said to herself.

Eventually they got tired and went to sleep. As Hermione went to sleep, she thought of Josh and what it would be like if she were his girlfriend. It was a very good thought to Hermione. After a few minutes of thinking she went right to sleep.

Late the next Saturday morning Hermione was woken up by Ginny. Once she had put on some clothes and make-up, she quickly brushed her long, auburn hair till it had absolutely no snarls, then she and Ginny headed for the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

While Hermione was nibbling on some toast, she jumped when a letter landed right on her lap. She was curious who it was from. When she opened the letter it said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm still sorry about yesterday, I hope I didn't hurt you when I ran into you. Well anyways I wrote to you because ever since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you. I hope you feel the same way, if you do please meet me at 7 sharp where the courtyard is, I hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Josh_

Hermione practically choked on her toast which caught Ginny's attention. Once Ginny saw the latter it was snatched from Hermione's hands by Ginny. Hermione didn't care, she was in such a state of shock she didn't know what to think.

Once she heard a fork drop she knew that Ginny had finished. "Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed, "This is so exciting!"

"I know," Hermione said barely coming out of the shock.

"So, you're going to meet him, right?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Duh!"

"Ok, I'll do it then!"

"Well what are we waiting for, we need to go pick out your outfit!"

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing.**


	3. The Meeting

Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Hermione looked great in her blue jeans, and her black coat, they both fit just right. She was also wearing a scarf that her and Ginny had taken turns knitting. They promised each other that they would share it because they both admired it so much.

Both her and Ginny were excited. They could hardly wait. Ginny was such a great friend to Hermione, and for that she was very grateful. Pretty soon the clock inched it's way to 6:45. The two girls quickly had some hot chocolate and before they knew it, it was time for Hermione to head towards the courtyard.

Ginny was wishing her luck before she left, Hermione thought that she would definitely need it.

Immediately when she opened the door to step outside she felt a rush of cold air flow right to her. She pulled her coat closer to her body, trying to get warmer. Her pink boots were crunching in the snow as she walked toward the courtyard.

She was beginning to feel nervous about this whole thing. What if he was just saying that he liked her but he really didn't, what if he didn't show up? She would definitely feel like a fool then.

She was rambling on in her thoughts again. After a few minutes of walking she saw the four stone benches and the rose all around the area. Then she saw Josh's back. For some reason she felt surprised, deep down inside she thought he wouldn't come, but she made herself believe he would.

She stopped for a second then started walking towards him. He just then turned around and saw her. He gave her a reassuring smile that made her feel a lot better.

She was in the courtyard now standing right in front of him.

"Hi," Josh said breathlessly.

"Hey," Hermione said almost in a whisper.

"I can't believe you came!"

"Same here, I thought you weren't going to come."

"Really?"

"Well, ya."

"So, you feel the same way that I feel about you?"

"I have since the day I met you."

They were both gazing into each others eyes, then he suddenly leaned over and kissed her. At first it was a short kiss, then she started kissing back, and it turned into a long, passionate kiss. She wished that she could stay in his arms forever.

Eventually they both gently pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow," Josh said.

"Yeah, wow," Hermione said.

Then he took her hand and led her over to a bench where the sat down and sat close together to get warm. They started talking about everything. They just wanted to be together.

Hermione glanced at her watch after Josh had finished his sentence. "Oh my god, its 8:55, we're supposed to be in our houses by 9:00!" Hermione said.

"Crap, we need to go then, will you meet me tomorrow morning same place?" Josh asked.

"Of course."

"Well see you then."

"Ok, bye"

Then they both kissed and went back to their houses.

Please keep reviewing!


End file.
